


friends just sleep in another bed.

by hyeongwons



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brief Mention of Jung Hoseok, Fluff, M/M, Namjoon's really whipped, Song Lyrics, Song fic, brief angst, it's more of a drabble ??, like brief - Freeform, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongwons/pseuds/hyeongwons
Summary: friends didn't have hands on waists, mouths pressed together in an elegant dance the two learned by heart. friends don't stare into each other's eyes, their own love reflected in the pools of the other's adoration-filled eyes.(based off of ed sheeran's 'friends.')





	friends just sleep in another bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i've never ?? written on ao3 and it's always unedited & unbeta-ed(?) oneshots. it took me about 2 hours to write something this short qwq

namjoon watched the elder's face as he slept, his black hair fanned on the pillow. namjoon caught a brief smile on his lips, before a horrifying feeling rushed into his stomach, turning the butterflies into wasps. yoongi & namjoon were just... friends. but friends didn't have hands on waists, mouths pressed together in an elegant dance the two learned by heart. friends don't stare into each other's eyes, their own love reflected in the pools of the other's adoration-filled eyes. namjoon closed his eyes and inhaled softly, the familiar scent of lavender candles yoongi always bought & coffee filling his lungs and heart. if you had asked, the male would've sworn he had felt the endorphins in his brain. 

namjoon ignored the nests settling into his stomach and kissed yoongi's forehead. the elder stirred but didn't wake up. of course, namjoon thought to himself with a chuckle, it's saturday. and yesterday.. yesterday.. namjoon stopped thinking and got out of bed, changing his clothes and walking to the living room. hoseok staring at yoongi flashed in his mind, hugging him and showering him in compliments. did namjoon have the right to get upset, though? he and yoongi weren't together, hell, they didn't even call each other friends. namjoon ran back to the room, finding a sleepy, and adorable, min yoongi pouting at him. 

"joon, why'd you le-" yoongi was cut off by namjoon's voice.

"yoongi, are we.. are we friends?"


End file.
